Adios Raven, te quiero
by Shinosuke94
Summary: una historia corta de robin y raven.


La verdad este es mi primer one-shot, creo así se dice y como no tenia otra cosa que hacer, así que escribe esta corta historia en donde se me ocurrió hacer una nueva razón de porque robin se va de los titanes. Aunque me agrade la pareja preferí hacer algo diferente, espero no este confuso la historia, ta luego.

**Pov Nigthwing**

Raven, sin duda fue la mujer que robo mi corazón, impidiendo que aun en la actualidad la pueda olvidar…no sé cómo y cuándo nacieron estos sentimientos míos tan profundos hacia ella en el momento en que aún era un Titan, cuando aún era robin…

Vaya esos tiempos en que era un Titan, de solo pensar en aquella época no puedo evitar sonreír a veces de como actuaba solo por ella, de cómo trataba de llamarla la atención en cada momento que podía, como cuando nos enfrentábamos a los villanos por ejemplo en donde hacia muchos movimientos espectaculares jaja, también muchos veces trataba de hacer chistes algo en lo que soy apestoso ja, pero a pesar de saberlo lo hacía solo para ver una simple sonrisa de parte de ella.

Pero su silencio y su indiferencia era lo que siempre obtenía, lastimándome pero a pesar de que me ignoraba ella, lo seguí intentando, ya que la quería, la necesitaba a mi lado…la amaba.

Llegando a un punto en que me obsesione con Raven, por lo que siempre en que podía contemplaba su belleza a la distancia, mientras ella leía sus libros con tranquilidad sin notar mi presencia o eso creía yo.

Sin embargo dándome cuenta lo que me pasaba, en lo que me estaba convirtiendo…trate de parar, maldición resultaba que me estaba convirtiendo en maldito acosador y no podía continuar de esta manera, tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza, tenía que alejarme de todos para olvidarme simplemente de ella.

Y lo que me dio el impulso, es decir la fuerza para lograrlo y alejarme, fue cuando me entere de su relación con Gar, el chico bestia. Se la veía tan feliz con él o eso me parecía la verdad y siendo honesto aunque la tristeza me invadía por que raven estaba con gar, llegue a sentir también alegría por ella…ja y siempre que pensé eran tonterías de los cuentos de amor y novelas eso lo de "si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz" pero la verdad me paso tal cual…

Meses después en donde poco a poco comenzaba a distanciarme de mis amigos y de mi querida, por realizar misiones en solitarios además de quedar a ayudar otro grupos de titanes mucho tiempo, note que cada vez que volvía a la torre T, Raven varias veces intento acercarse a hablarme, por lo que siempre la evitaba con excusas de que estaba trabajando, tenía una misión y esas cosa, ya que no quería estar cerca de ella no solo por su relación con Gar que me afectaba, sino porque principalmente la quería fuera de mi cabeza, de mi mente, mis pensamientos.

Por eso supe que me sería imposible olvidarla si seguía siendo un Titan, ya que no bastaba con alejarme nomás del grupo a realizar misiones, el olvidarla.

Por lo tanto tome la decisión de dejar de ser un Titan y abandonar la torre T, para trabajar por mi cuenta.

Y sin mucha demora completamente seguro, anuncie a mis amigos Titanes que seguiría mi camino contra los villanos en solitario, por lo que todos se sorprendieron increíblemente hasta ella que automáticamente dio una mirada de preocupación a Gar que hizo lo mismo por mi anuncio y como me lo imaginaba después me pedían explicaciones todos de porque me iría y muchas otras tantas preguntas que solo opte por ignorarlas, ya que la decisión mía fue tomada y no me iba a retractar, además sabía que sería lo mejor para mí y mi futuro.

Recuerdo que después de mi anuncio me dirigí a mi cuarto con tranquilidad para preparar algunas de mis cosas que me faltaban recoger y siento que de repente se abre la puerta de mi habitación, observo y ella estaba ahí frente mío observándome con algo de molestia.

Ingresa a mi habitación cerrando la puerta sin dejar de observarme, sentí un poco de nerviosismo por su sola presencia.

-¿Por qué?-

Escuche que me dijo Raven, yo la mire extrañado por su pregunta y solo le di espalda comenzando a cargar mis últimas cosas en un bolso.

-No pensé que fueses tan cobarde-

Me volvió a hablar ella pero esta vez hizo que la mirara con mucha atención y algo sorprendido.

-No sé de qué hablas- solo dije aun sin entenderla para luego colocar el bolso en mi hombro y caminar hacia la salida de mi habitación más no pude porque ella se interpuso frenándome el paso y agarrándome con fiereza el cuello de mi camisa, mientras notaba en sus ojos una clara mirada de molestia.

-Siempre lo puse, robin, siempre y te espere pero nunca hiciste nada...trate decírtelo lo que siento por ti todo estos meses pero siempre te alejabas…y…y ahora solo te vas…sin… hacer nada…eres un cobarde-

Paralizado, esa es la manera en que me quede ante esta situación, completamente paralizado…no supe cómo reaccionar…ahora resultaba que ella siempre supo lo que siento y peor aún la noticia de que sentía lo mismo por mí, me dejo en Shock…pero no podía creerle la verdad ya no podía después de tanto ver cómo me ignoraba...de sentir su indiferencia realmente sentía no me quería, por lo que la observo viendo su mirada pero no de molestia si no de tristeza y me aleje de ella empujándola levemente, supe que se sorprendió ante a mi reacción.

-No te creo- solo le menciono con seriedad

-Robin, por favor escúchame…yo te quiero- me dijo Raven mientras caminaba hacia a mí, por lo que yo retrocedí.

-Es mentira tu estas con chico bestia- le dije con algo de molestia.

-¡Por dios nunca tuve nada con Gar, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? nunca hice nada con él, ni lo bese...todo fue por ti….pero nunca hiciste nada!- exclamo ella casi gritando pero yo no podía entenderla, no sabía cómo comprender todo esto, ya que por una parte estaba feliz de que me quiera pero por otra estaba furioso realmente, furioso por su mentira por la que tanto sufrí.

-Por favor robin, no te vayas…yo no quería que pasara esto…yo te amo...no me hagas esto...-escucho su voz ahora quebradiza mientras notaba unas gotas cristalinas caer de sus bellos ojos, sin embargo yo estaba confundido, triste pero principalmente molesto…por lo que solo me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su hombro y solo le digo.

-Adiós Raven, te quiero-


End file.
